


Without Thinking

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Confident Castiel (Supernatural), Crushes, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Jock Dean Winchester, Kissing, Light Angst, Loner Castiel (Supernatural), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Party, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, So yeah, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, and don't regret it afterwards, as always, but they're both able to consent, like very light, not explicit though, or at least castiel didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Dean sleeps with a guy at a party for the first time in his life. Castiel is beautiful and confident and very good in bed, and after that fateful night, Dean desperately wants to date him. Castiel just doesn't seem to get the hint.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 376
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Without Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm posting another story yet again! I couldn't believe it myself at first.  
As a side note, I'm really happy with the title because it refers to both Dean and Castiel in this story hahah.  
Anyways, I don't have much more to say, so... I hope you like it!

Benny's party was huge. Not that Benny's parties usually weren't rather large, but this one was just... huge. Dean wasn't sure whether he had ever seen so many people in one place.

It was understandable though. Benny had changed schools quite recently, so he'd invited everybody he knew from his old school and most people from his new school, and here they were, in Benny's huge ass house with this crazy amount of kids who were technically not allowed to drink the alcohol they were drinking.

"Hey brother," Benny exclaimed suddenly and appeared in front of him from out of nowhere. Dean had no idea how Benny had any semblance of an overview over the happenings in this house, but mysteriously enough, he always seemed to know what was going on everywhere.

"Hey man," Dean greeted his friend, smiling, and enveloped him in a quick hug. "Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"I'm good! Moving sucks though, you wouldn't believe. But it's over now, luckily," Benny said. "I'm glad you could make it tonight, we should definitely drink some shots later. Oh, by the way, there's some pretty hot girls here tonight if you're interested, so take your pick." Benny winked.

"Uh, we'll see," Dean replied, undecided. He wasn't really in the mood for a hook-up tonight. Hell, he hadn't even been in the mood for a party in the first place, but he wasn't gonna pass up the chance to see Benny again. It'd been too long.

"Do whatever you want, brother. Bar's over there, drugs are in the basement, I'll be around and about. I'll find you later, gotta take care of some guys for a second. Have fun!" Benny said and then he left as fast as he had appeared.

Dean sighed. It was gonna be a long night, he believed.

And with that thought, he made his way towards the bar.

* * *

The room was spinning, Dean realized after a while. It was spinning because he was drunk as fuck, was the second conclusion he drew. He might have had a little too much to drink.

At first, he'd just been drinking some beer by himself, but then this girl made him do shots with her and then Benny found him and joined them for another two rounds. Then they both left and Dean drank another shot all by himself, and that's when he realized the room was spinning.

He should probably sit down somewhere comfy and sober the hell up, he thought to himself. He didn't need to end up lying on the floor near the bar - just imagine how that would look.

Luckily, Dean spotted a free spot on a couch a few feet away, so he abandoned his empty glass and made his way over, letting himself fall into place and sighing heavily. He'd stay here until he was sober and then drive home. Or maybe Benny would give him one of his bedrooms later and he'd stay the night... If he ever saw Benny again, he'd ask. For now though, he was happy sitting on the couch and watching the ceiling spin.

He didn't know how long exactly he lay there, eyes on the ceiling and ignoring everything around him, but it must've been a while. It was getting kinda hot in here, Dean realized belatedly, probably because of all those sweating people on the dance floor at the other end of the room - not that he minded a lot at the moment.

When Dean finally lifted his head after what felt like hours, he was feeling somewhat clearer. The room had come to a stop and his eyes could focus again, only his head was still somewhat muddy.

He let his eyes roam over the crowd. Even though the party had been in full swing when he'd arrived, it seemed as if even more people had joined them since then. And as far as Dean was concerned, he didn't know a single person around him, except for maybe one or two. The guy standing near the bar directly across from him for example, he looked familiar. Dean didn't know his name at the moment but he'd definitely seen him around school. His face had stuck with him. Those plush lips, those ocean blue eyes, that sex hair he always seemed to have...

He was kinda attractive, Dean thought.

For a guy anyway, he added as an afterthought.

The boy was standing around with some of his friends, it seemed, but Dean had never seen them before in his life. It was two girls and a guy, all looking a little older and neither of them familiar. Maybe they were already out of school or didn't go to his one. Dean didn't know or care.

But man, what was blue-eye's name again? Dean had known it once, they'd had a class together last year, he believed. He was pretty sure it was something with a 'C'. Casper? Castille? Something like that, he was sure. He'd probably remember if he wasn't as drunk.

It was in that moment that the guy's gaze suddenly crossed his. Dean hadn't even realized that he was staring when the guy's eyes laser-focused in on him, looking confident and knowing. It made Dean feel like he was hit with a whip and still, he couldn't look away. He wondered what his own face looked like right now. Probably really fucking peculiar.

Without glancing away from Dean, the boy said a few words to his friends, a goodbye of some sort maybe, and then walked right in Dean's direction. Dean didn't even get the time to panic because the guy was already sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Hey," the guy said, no hesitation in his voice. "I'm Castiel."

So _that'_s what his name was.

"Dean," said Dean, hoping he sounded a little more sober and a little less bewildered than he was. His throat felt hoarse and his mouth was dry, and there was no way another word would leave his mouth right now. Instead he opted for simply staring back at Castiel.

"So..." Castiel started and smirked at him in amusement. "You come here often?"

Dean blinked.

"That a no? It was a rhetorical question anyway," Castiel continued and took a sip of his drink. Dean kinda wished he had one himself right now, but that was _so_ not a good idea. "You seem bored, Dean."

"I - guess I am," Dean said with some effort. He didn't know what else to say. 'Trying to sober up' probably wouldn't do much good.

"Wanna go somewhere else then?" Castiel asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

And even though Dean knew it was a bad idea, all he could do was nod. He didn't know what made him do it, but he knew that he didn't want to take it back either.

At his nod, Castiel laid a hand down on Dean's thigh. "You do know what I actually mean by that, right?" he added then, lifting his eyebrows expectantly, and Dean flushed terribly. Taking a quick glance around he didn't recognize anyone, so he nodded again and gulped down his nervousness.

"Okay then," Castiel smiled. And with those words, he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him up the stairs behind him.

Judging by the way Castiel headed straight for one of Benny's guest bedrooms, Dean figured Castiel had checked out the rooms earlier that night, already expecting to take someone upstairs with him later. Dean didn't quite know how that made him feel.

Then again, he was hardly one to complain, since he was a known ladies' man himself and had done similar things on multiple occasions.

"In here," Castiel said and opened the door to his left. Dean gulped down his nervousness again, but still stepped in behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Castiel had him pressed against the wall, lips quickly finding Dean's, kissing him stupid. And even though Dean had known what was gonna happen, he was not at all prepared for the feeling of Castiel's smooth lips on his, Castiel's warm tongue seeking entrance, Castiel's firm body keeping him in place. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

After getting with the program, Dean let Castiel in with little to no hesitation, letting out a filthy moan at the feeling of Castiel's tongue against his. He grabbed Castiel's shirt and pulled him even closer against him.

And that was when he felt how Castiel's cock was steadily hardening in his pants. At that, Dean had to stop the kiss for a second, panting heavily, feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

"I - I've never done this before," Dean explained when Castiel searched his eyes questioningly. "With a guy, I mean."

"I know," Castiel said matter-of-factly and Dean's drunken brain tried not to feel insulted. He wasn't that obvious, was he? "It's fine. We won't do anything you don't like."

And after a hesitant nod from Dean, Castiel pulled him with him towards the bed standing in the middle of the room and carefully pushed him down on it.

"I assume you don't want me to fuck you then?" Castiel asked and Dean's brain nearly exploded.

"I - I - I," he said smartly, giving up after his third try, and simply stared at Castiel instead.

"In that case, I'll ride you," Castiel decided and promptly opened Dean's jeans and pulled them off of him. Dean couldn't help the moan that left his mouth when Castiel accidentally caressed his cock through his boxers. Castiel only smirked.

They got rid of the rest of their clothes and then Castiel grabbed some lube and a condom out of his pants' pocket and impatiently started fingering himself. Dean watched him with eyes as wide as saucers, staring at Castiel's hand that was hidden from his view but obviously pushing fingers into Castiel's hole. Dean could hear the squelching sounds they made as they slid in and out of him and the breathless moans that left Castiel's mouth, and suddenly had the desperate desire to _see._

"Show me," Dean said breathlessly.

"Really?" Castiel asked with hooded eyes. He looked at Dean somewhat skeptically, but did as he was told once Dean nodded. He turned around above Dean quickly, so Dean had a direct sight of Castiel's fingers pushing inside himself again and again, drawing more little moans from his lips. Dean's mouth was as dry as sandpaper.

Not able to hold himself back, Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel's ass, feeling his smooth skin and the firm muscles underneath. Castiel only glanced back at him for a moment, not even pausing his ministrations. He didn't seem to mind that Dean was touching him this way.

"Can I-" Dean started, not really sure what he was asking, but apparently, Castiel got the hint anyway. He pulled his fingers out of himself only a moment later and then led Dean's hand towards his entrance. Dean's fingers shook a little when he lifted them towards Castiel's hole. Now or never, he thought.

He pushed two fingers in with next to no resistance and his heart skipped a beat. It was hot and wet and so much tighter than any girl he'd ever fucked. Castiel would feel absolutely amazing around his cock. Oh God, he realized, he was gonna have Castiel around him in a few minutes.

Groaning, Dean pushed his fingers in as deep as he could and then pulled them out again, only to repeat the motion over and over again. He added a third finger after a few thrusts and was rewarded with a guttural groan. It was a heady feeling, being the one to draw these amazing moans out of Castiel, this guy who was usually so stoic and unimpressed and now putty in his hands. And he kept pushing back into his hand, too, like the only thing he wanted right now was to get Dean in deeper.

"Dean," Castiel gasped suddenly. "I need you."

"Okay."

Dean let his fingers slip out of Castiel slowly, shaking slightly in excitement, and reached for the condom and the lube lying next to them while Castiel turned back around. Dean covered his rock-hard cock with both and positioned himself just beneath the other's hole. And then, excruciatingly slowly, Castiel lowered himself onto him.

It was heaven on earth and the moan that left Dean's mouth was other-worldly. "Holy fucking shit," he cursed, bucking up into the heat and holding on to Castiel for dear life. Nothing he had ever felt compared to this. Nothing had ever felt this amazing.

He wouldn't fucking last.

Castiel didn't wait long to start riding him and soon, their moans were indistinguishable from one another. Dean pulled Castiel into another heated kiss and bucked up into him over and over again, chasing his orgasm in desperation. Castiel was pretty close as well, Dean could tell, and he just hoped he would outlast him for a few seconds. Dean picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"God fucking damn it, Dean," Castiel cursed breathlessly, right before he clamped up and came untouched all over Dean's stomach. Dean didn't even notice the sticky feeling on his skin, since he was coming as well, emptying his load into the other boy. Riding out his orgasm lazily, he eventually slipped out of Castiel's body, dick soft.

"That was..." Dean started but didn't know how to put it into words. Luckily, Castiel knew exactly what he meant.

"Pretty fucking awesome?" he suggested.

"Yeah. That." His reply was mumbled, eyes getting heavier by the second, and soon he gave in to the temptation of sleep.

"Let's get us cleaned up," was the last thing he heard Castiel say and then he was fast asleep.

The next day he awoke naked and alone but clean and covered by a blanket in one of Benny's guest bedrooms, the happenings of the night before burned into his brain.

* * *

The following Monday, Castiel went to school like every other day. Yes, he'd fucked Dean Winchester, ladies' man extraordinaire and straightest guy to walk the earth, but he had fucked enough straight guys in his short life to know that Dean would never say a word to him about it. Too embarrassed and scared of the repercussions, he would keep it to himself and leave Castiel alone just like they always did.

It was kinda a shame, Castiel thought. He'd had an amazing time with Dean.

When he arrived at school, Castiel walked to his locker to get his books for first period when he saw Dean walking in the other direction surrounded by some friends of his. They were all laughing and joking with each other, but Dean himself seemed quiet and distracted. Castiel wondered what was going on with him - not that it was any of his business.

When Dean finally noticed him, Castiel saw his eyes widening in surprise, and unexpectedly greeted Castiel with a shy, "Hey, Cas," while flushing furiously. He didn't even check whether his friends were looking or not, which caused Castiel to halt in shock and stare after them in confusion. It was more of a public acknowledgment than he had expected from someone like Dean.

Still confused, he shook it off with some effort and continued down the hallway. It most likely didn't mean anything anyway.

* * *

After that night at the party, Dean hadn't been able to get Castiel out of his head. He'd replayed the memory of that night in his head at least a hundred times since then, fuzzy as it was, and had jerked off to it more often than he'd like to admit.

Dean didn't care all that much that he'd slept with a guy. He'd freaked out about it at first, of course, but once he'd gotten over himself and googled around for some information, he'd reluctantly accepted that he was bisexual and dealt with it.

So yeah, Dean didn't regret a thing about the other night. It had been fucking amazing sex anyway, how could he regret that? The only thing he did regret was not having had the guts yet to ask Castiel out properly. Not that he had a lot of chances at that since Saturday.

But that would change today, he decided. He was gonna do his damnest to try and date Castiel, and if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The next time Castiel saw Dean was later that day during his lunch period. Shoving his books into his locker, Castiel threw the door closed and was treated to the sight of Dean fucking Winchester heading right towards him. He had an embarrassed blush on his face and was looking anywhere but at him.

Castiel stayed where he was and curiously watched him come closer.

"Hey Cas," Dean said when he came to a stop in front of him.

"Hello Dean," Castiel greeted back, unsure about what to expect.

"Listen," Dean started and took a deep breath. "About Saturday night..."

And suddenly, Castiel knew what this was about. Of course Dean wanted to make sure Castiel kept quiet about their encounter. It hurt a little that Dean believed he would kiss and tell, but it was better to be safe than sorry he assumed.

"Would you, um..." Dean continued. "Would you maybe, uuh... God, I don't know how to say this," Dean stuttered on and since Castiel felt rather sorry for him, he decided to relieve him of this torture.

"It's fine, Dean, I know what you're trying to say and don't worry. I won't tell anyone about the night we _didn't_ spend together," Castiel said, winked at Dean playfully and then turned around and left.

Behind him, he heard Dean say, "Not what I was gonna..." but by then he was already out of earshot.

* * *

It was the next day when Dean cornered him against his locker a second time.

"Listen, Cas," he started, determination in his gaze. "You misunderstood me yesterday," he continued, and his determination flickered slightly under Castiel's skeptical gaze. "I actually wanted to ask you whether you'd like to... you know..." He hesitated. "If you and me could... um... Would you like to, like..."

And once again, Castiel realized he'd been wrong about Dean. Dean hadn't wanted to talk to him because he needed to make sure Castiel stayed quiet - he already knew he would - but to ask Castiel whether they could do it _again_. Dean wanted to keep on experimenting!

Huh, maybe Dean wasn't as straight as Castiel had thought after all.

"Sure, we can do it again if you want to," Castiel smiled at him. "Are you free today? My folks aren't home so we could do whatever we wanted to."

"Uh," Dean replied smartly, but caught himself quickly. He flashed a quick smile. "Yeah, sure. Awesome."

"Alright, here's my number," Castiel said, pulled a pen and some paper out of his bag, and wrote down his cell phone number. He handed it over to Dean, who stared down on it mysteriously. "Text me," Castiel added.

"I will." And glancing down at the paper in his hand one more time, Dean smiled to himself and turned away to leave. "I'll see you later then?" He glanced back one more time.

"Yes, you will."

* * *

When Dean showed up at his doorsteps later that day, Castiel did not expect him to be wearing his nicest clothes - or what he assumed to be his nicest clothes anyway. Dean was wearing jeans without holes in it, as opposed to normal, and a light green button-down that matched his eyes perfectly. Castiel loved the way he looked but decided not to comment on it since he himself had not dressed up at all. He did wonder a little though.

"Hello Dean, come on in," Castiel said instead and stepped away from the door. Dean came inside, sending him a shy smile. "Nice house."

"Thanks. But, you know, my room is even nicer," Castiel promised, winking at Dean suggestively. It was better to get straight to the point in cases like this. "Want me to show you?"

"Uh," Dean started, suddenly looking a little insecure. "Actually, I was thinking, we could, um... I mean... I brought a movie? And popcorn?" he asked more than said and held up the small bag he'd brought with him.

Castiel blinked, twice. Dean wanted to watch a movie?

Like they were on a date?

"A movie?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I thought... I thought maybe it might be fun." Dean shrugged. He seemed even more insecure now than before, so Castiel tried not to question him any longer.

"Yeah, okay, sure. Let's watch that movie," Castiel agreed. Maybe Dean was simply nervous about them fucking again. They'd both been pretty drunk last time after all. Maybe Dean simply needed to get up the courage before jumping right in.

"Great!" Dean smiled brightly. "I'll make the popcorn, you put on the movie?"

"Alright. Kitchen's over there," Castiel instructed and took the movie from Dean's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." And with that, Dean left for the kitchen while Castiel headed for the TV.

When Castiel was finished setting up the movie, he sat down on the couch and waited for Dean to come back, which he did only a few moments later with a bowl of popcorn. He sat down right beside Castiel even though the couch was big enough for three, which made Castiel huff in amusement.

"Ready?" he asked and pressed play when Dean nodded.

The movie was good. Castiel hadn't seen it before, but it was such a nice mix of action and comedy for Castiel to be really into it. He also liked Dean's frequent huffs of laughter and the way their thighs touched almost accidentally but completely on purpose.

It was about halfway through the movie when Dean grabbed Castiel's hand without a word.

And even though Castiel was not at all expecting it, he let it happen with only a quick glance in Dean's direction. The other boy was blushing like crazy and pointedly not looking at him, so Castiel decided not to say anything. It felt kinda nice anyway, he thought.

When the movie was done, Castiel turned towards Dean, only to realize that the boy had already been staring at him. Castiel stared back at him expectantly, letting his eyes roam over Dean's face: his eyes, his freckles, his lips... Then he looked up at Dean from under his lashes seductively, expecting Dean to get the hint and kiss him. Dean's mouth opened just a fraction and he licked his lips nervously. "Should we..." Dean started, but then decided against talking and simply leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Castiel's.

It was different than last time - which didn't mean that it was worse. It was slower, for one, and more sensual. There was none of the drunken desperation from Saturday, none of the sloppiness; it was simply nice. _Really_ nice. Castiel believed he could kiss Dean like this for hours on end and not feel the need to stop.

Castiel leaned in a little more, carefully coaxing Dean's mouth open with his tongue, making Dean moan in surprise. And suddenly, the heat from the party was there all over again, burning low in Castiel's stomach, making him impatient, and so he pushed Dean down on the sofa and crawled over him without hesitation. Dean groaned once more when Castiel rubbed their groins together, and Castiel couldn't help but join him.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Castiel muttered and let his hands roam underneath Dean's shirt, caressing his stomach, tweaking his nipples. It seemed to be driving Dean crazy.

"You're one to talk," Dean replied breathlessly and started tugging on Castiel's shirt impatiently. Castiel did him the favor and pulled it off. Dean stared.

"Tattoos," was all he said when Castiel raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, Dean, I do have tattoos," Castiel laughed and leaned in again, continuing to kiss him while Dean was trying to touch every inch of his skin.

"Maybe we should-" Dean started a few minutes later. "Maybe we should go upstairs now."

"Excellent idea," Castiel agreed and pulled Dean up quickly. The two of them almost sprinted upstairs, getting rid of their clothes on the way, and as good as jumped on the bed once they reached it.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Castiel asked seductively.

"I _really_ want to fuck you again," Dean said and he didn't even look embarrassed about it.

Castiel smirked. "Gladly."

* * *

The next day at school was like any other, or so Castiel thought. He wandered the hallways like every day and went to the same classes as usual. The only difference was that today, his mind had fresh memories of Dean to consider: the way his eyes had been roaming all over Castiel's naked body, the way he'd been writhing beneath him, the sound of Dean's desperate moans right next to his ear. It was hard to avoid getting a boner that day, but it was fucking worth it.

Even though Castiel's thoughts were on Dean the whole time, he didn't see him once until his lunch period, which wasn't weird in and of itself, but he kinda would've liked the reminder.

However, he got his reminder soon enough as Castiel was standing in line at the cafeteria. All of a sudden, Dean appeared in front of him out of nowhere, smiling happily and playfully punching his shoulder.

"Hey Cas," he said and Castiel looked at him quizzically, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. "Hello Dean," he replied.

"How's your day been?" Dean asked conversationally and Castiel replied, "Same as always," while glancing around to check for Dean's friends. He couldn't see any of them but that didn't have to mean they weren't there. And if they saw Dean talking to the only openly gay guy at school, they'd surely be wondering what Dean's business was with him. Not that it was any of Castiel's business, but he didn't want Dean to get hurt because of him.

Next to him, Dean continued chattering about his day, seemingly not caring if anybody saw them together. Then again, it wasn't like people knew they had already slept together on two occasions and, knowing Dean's reputation, most of them might not even think twice about what they were to each other. Contrary to popular belief, it was actually possible for a gay guy to be friends with a straight guy, so if Dean wanted to pretend to be friends, that was fine by Castiel.

Then again, they actually somewhat were friends, he assumed. Just with a few benefits.

"Hey, by the way," Dean said, effectively regaining Castiel's attention. "Are you free tomorrow? I was thinking we could hang out again and I could make dinner or something."

"You cook?" Castiel asked, surprised.

"Every once in a while. I'm no chef though."

"I'm sure you're great. And yes, tomorrow works," Castiel replied, heart beating a little faster. This felt even more like a date than watching a movie together.

"Awesome," Dean said with a bright smile and squeezed Castiel's arm happily. "I should get back to my friends now, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later," Castiel answered and stared after Dean in confusion as he left.

* * *

They met up that next day, had amazing dinner and then fucked like rabbits on the kitchen table. Then they met up another few days later for another movie and fucked in Castiel's bed and then in his shower. The next time it was the couch and the floor and then they had a shower together without any sexy times. Their arrangement kept going for a couple of weeks and Castiel soon realized that he had never been so into another person.

In school, Dean became more and more affectionate towards him as well. He'd give him friendly pats on the shoulder, directed him with a hand on his lower back and even laid his arm around Castiel's shoulder every once in a while, while walking down the hallways. One memorable time, Dean had even tried to grab Castiel's hand in the cafeteria, but Castiel had slipped out of his grip quickly. Friendly pats on the back were one thing, but holding hands with a guy in a public space? Dean wouldn't be able to pretend nothing was going on between them if he let him do that. It was for his own safety.

Dean never said a thing about it, but he didn't try again either.

They kept meeting up at Castiel's place, the house being empty most of the time. Castiel's parents always came home rather late, so they were never there when Dean and Castiel got it on.

It was the sixth or seventh time they hung out together when Dean wanted to try bottoming the first time. Castiel promised to be careful and promptly gave Dean the orgasm of a lifetime. Half an hour later they did it again.

Responsive as he always was, Dean turned out to love bottoming way more than either of them had expected, causing their roles in bed to reverse immediately. From then on, Dean was the one getting fucked into oblivion and Castiel got to experience what it felt like to be inside Dean's body. He liked it a lot better that way as well.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asked one time when they were lying in bed after a thorough sex session, cuddled together like lovers. Dean had been tracing Castiel's tattoos with his fingers but stopped now to glance up at him from under his lashes.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel replied.

"It's just... I really like you, you know?" Dean admitted and looked back down at Castiel's chest. A sweet blush was covering his face and Castiel damn near melted at the sight.

"I really like you, too," he replied quietly, and a shy smile appeared on Dean's face before he hid it in Castiel's armpit in embarrassment. Castiel laughed loudly at Dean's antics and scratched his head affectionately, which made Dean melt into him even more.

They stayed like that for another while, simply holding each other.

It was times like this that Castiel could almost make himself believe that they were dating.

* * *

Despite all of Dean's affections, Castiel never actually thought about how maybe they had been dating all along. They never talked about being boyfriends, Castiel had simply assumed Dean wouldn't want them to be public, so it came as a huge surprise when Dean asked him to Prom.

They were sitting on the couch after having watched a movie when Dean addressed it carefully.

"So, um, Prom's soon," he said, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Are you, you know, going?"

"I don't know," Castiel replied, a little mystified about Dean bringing up the topic. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Oh," Dean said and frowned. Castiel briefly wondered whether he had said something wrong, but by then Dean was already continuing. "Well, uh, would you like to go? Like, with me?" he asked and Castiel noticed that Dean was now digging his fingernails into his hands.

Castiel stared at him. Did he really just hear that? Dean wanted to take him to _Prom_?

"I mean, I know you're not really into PDA, but it'd mean a lot to me to have you there, and we wouldn't have to, like, kiss or anything, I just--" Dean continued when he didn't get an answer immediately.

And that was when Castiel realized that something about this conversation was entirely wrong.

"_I'm _not into PDA?" Castiel asked because that was the weirdest accusation that he'd heard all year.

"Well... yeah," Dean said, looking up at Castiel in confusion. "And I don't mind, really, it's just, for Prom, I'd really like to have you there."

"Dean, I'm not against PDA," Castiel corrected him, disbelieving. "I thought _you_ were."

"Dude, I tried to grab your hand in the middle of the cafeteria!"

"I thought that was an accident! I thought you wouldn't wanna be outed that way," Castiel explained, wondering just how he could've been so wrong all along.

"I didn't care, Cas. Like, at all."

"Oh," Castiel said and paused, trying to understand what the hell was actually going on. Dean didn't care about people knowing he was fucking a guy? He'd just thought that Castiel wasn't into PDA?

"So... do you wanna go then?" Dean continued hopefully. "We could, like, have dinner with my family, they'd take a couple of pictures and then we'd be off to school."

And with this sentence, the last of Castiel's brain cells burned away. "You want me to meet your parents?" he nearly squeaked, even more mystified than before.

"Well, yeah... They've been wanting to meet you for a while actually," Dean admitted while blushing sweetly.

"You've... You've told them about me?" Castiel didn't understand anything anymore. Who would tell their parents about having a friends-with-benefits arrangement with another guy?

"Well, yeah. I thought they deserved to know, considering we're, you know," Dean explained and shrugged, and finally Castiel had an inkling about what the hell was going on.

"Dean, did you think-" he started, his heart beating loudly. "Did you think we were dating?"

Dean stared at him blankly for a few seconds. And then, the look on his face slowly changed to one of utter horror and he paled until he was white as a sheet.

"Wait, you _didn't_?" Dean exclaimed and embarrassedly withdrew to the other end of the couch. Castiel quickly followed him, taking his hands reassuringly.

"I didn't know what we were," Castiel quickly assured him. "All this time I thought you didn't want people to know, so it didn't even occur to me that you might want more with me," he explained.

Dean didn't seem to be feeling any better at his words. Instead, his breathing sped up slightly and his eyes became wet with tears. "So, have you -- been with other people then?" he forced out and Castiel could actually see just how much it hurt Dean to say it.

"No!" Castiel exclaimed and pushed further into Dean's space. "I haven't been with a single other person since that night at the party, I swear."

"Oh," Dean said. "Well, good."

"I really like you, Dean," Castiel assured him. "And just because I was too dumb to realize you wanted to date me doesn't mean I haven't wanted that all along. You're the most beautiful, most amazing person I've ever known. And, if you still want it, I would be _honored_ to go to Prom with you. And to be your boyfriend."

"You mean that?" Dean whispered, insecurity tainting his every word.

"I really, really do," Castiel said and carefully framed Dean's face with his hands. "Can I kiss you?" he quietly asked, and at Dean's immediate nod, he pulled him into the most heartfelt kiss either of them had experienced before. They kissed and kissed and kissed, until it became too hard to breathe and they had to split, gasping for air.

"Cas," Dean then said, leaning his forehead against Castiel's in exhaustion. "I'm so fucking happy right now."

"So am I, Dean," Castiel replied, beaming. "So am I."

That evening, Castiel asked him to stay the night and have breakfast together with Castiel's parents. He agreed and, to no one's surprise except maybe Dean's, Mr. and Mrs. Novak loved him from the very first second on and promptly made Dean promise to join them for meals more often. Dean agreed that he would, blushing happily, and got pulled upstairs by Castiel for an appreciative blowjob afterwards.

A few weeks later, Castiel and Dean went to Prom together. They had dinner at Dean's house before they left, just like they'd planned it, and Dean's parents fell in love with Castiel almost as quickly as Dean had. At Prom, Castiel got to meet all of Dean's friends - whom Dean had apparently told weeks ago that they were dating - and surprisingly got along great with all of them. Then again, he should've expected it, since Dean chose his friends carefully.

And a few years down the road, Castiel and Dean got married in matching tuxes, their family and friends cheering for them, and in that moment, it felt like everything was perfect.


End file.
